Polizón
by Hessefan
Summary: No sabían cómo se las había ingeniado para colarse en el Thousand Sunny, más teniendo en cuenta que ya llevaban varios días en altamar. Un nuevo nakama, había dicho Luffy con emoción; pero el intrépido "nuevo nakama" no se dejaba ver. *Gen*


**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Eiichiro Oda.

**Beta**: Duare.

* * *

><p><em>Fic que participó en el intercambio navideño de la comunidad de LJ "<strong>Amigo invisible sin fronteras<strong>". _

_Adivinen quién fue la persona que me asignaron de entre casi 90 participantes XD _

_Sí: __**Yageni**__._

* * *

><p>No sabían cómo se las había ingeniado para colarse en el Thousand Sunny, más teniendo en cuenta que ya llevaban varios días en altamar. Al principio no lo notaron, pero tampoco tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta de la presencia del polizón.<p>

Un nuevo nakama, había dicho Luffy con emoción; pero el intrépido "nuevo nakama" no se dejaba ver.

El primero en tener un contacto con él fue Zoro; percibió una ligera sombra correteando por la cubierta —la luz de la luna había sido suficiente para ver la diminuta forma— y no dudó un segundo en sacar una katana. Odiaba las ratas.

Pero esta supuesta rata no tenía un comportamiento típico pues, por ejemplo, robaba los zapatos de la navegante. Habrase visto, ¿para qué una rata puede querer unas pantuflas? Todo un misterio.

Usopp no tardó en inventar un cuento que justificaba la espectral presencia, especialmente cuando ya todos habían aceptado de común acuerdo que no estaban solos en el Sunny, que no eran solamente nueve.

Todo un problema para el cocinero. Él también odiaba las ratas, especialmente esta que tenía una extraña fijación con el pescado. Durante semanas dejó trampas, pero nada… el indefenso animalito, encima, parecía astuto. Fue Chopper quien una tarde dijo por decir: ¿y sí no es una rata?

Perplejos quedaron los Mugiwara. Si no era una rata, ¿qué podía ser? El olfato de Chopper era sumamente agudo y sí él decía que no olía a rata, había que creerle.

Sea como fuere, el animalito no se dejaba ver. El Sunny era grande, pero no para tanto. Y era evidente que se las ingeniaba para comer y beber, porque en el mar no tenía adonde ir.

Asimismo, poco a poco empezaron a aparecer regalitos no muy gratos para Sanji y luego de un concienzudo análisis al respecto, Chopper determinó que a pesar de no ser una rata, sí se trataba de un mamífero. Genial, pero mamíferos hay muchos.

Pero al menos descartaba las teorías del tirador respecto a que se trataba de algún espectro infernal. Salvo, claro, que se tratase de algún ente ladrón de calcetines, que orina a zorrino y rompe las bolsas de alimento para comer.

Fue una tarde en la que Zoro dormitaba que el polizón se dejó ver. El clima había mejorado notablemente y por eso el espadachín había decidido echarse sobre la cubierta, de cara al sol. Primero escuchó un ruido, apenas perceptible, pero suficiente para que sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta. Apenas abrió los ojos y lo vio.

La diminuta figura lo contemplaba con sus ojos gatunos, como si con el gesto le estuviera diciendo "aquí estoy, ¿me buscaban?".

—Chicos —llamó el espadachín, para de inmediato dirigirse al pequeño cuadrúpedo—; tú quédate ahí.

Obedeció, si bien es de saber universal que los gatos no obedecen ni tienen dueños. El primero en aparecer fue Franky; pero apenas el cyborg subió a la cubierta, el minino ya se había escabullido con astucia y gracia felina.

—Es un gato —reveló Zoro finalmente.

¿Un gato? ¿Y cómo había llegado al Sunny? Estaban desconcertados. ¿Qué iban a hacer con él? Tampoco podían tirarlo al mar. Fue Brook quien finalmente propuso atraparlo y dejarlo en la siguiente isla. Sería lo mejor, un barco pirata no era un lugar seguro para un gatito.

Aunque había que verle el lado positivo: mientras estuviese el polizón no habría ratas. Y si bien la idea inicial había sido capturarlo, el pequeño no se dejaba atrapar.

Luego de presentarse formalmente ante Zoro, se dejó ver por el resto de manera paulatina. Un día Luffy lo encontró durmiendo en la cabeza de león, pero cuando quiso subir para apresarlo, el minino se escabulló de nuevo.

Nami tuvo presente esconder bien sus zapatos para evitar que apareciesen en cualquier lado y manchados de orina. ¿Por qué a ella?, se preguntaba, Robin también tenía zapatos, y eran más lindos.

Sanji, desde entonces, dejaba un pequeño plato en el piso de la cocina con algunas sobras de pescado. Prefería eso antes que seguir encontrando las bolsas rotas. Al otro día el platito aparecía vacío, como con los Reyes Magos.

Usopp ideó una trampa bastante sencilla, pero en teoría muy eficaz. Tan sencilla que insultaba la inteligencia del felino. No cayó ni una vez, por más tentadoras que hubieran sido las sobras que en esa caja le dejaban.

La emoción por el polizón duró un tiempo, y es que en altamar la vida a veces se torna tan aburrida que algo así merece días y días de debates filosóficos. Sin embargo con las semanas ya se habían acostumbrado tanto al carácter huidizo del pequeño que comenzaron a ignorarlo.

Como si eso hubiera sido lo que el gatito quería, ya que una mañana Zoro volvió a encontrárselo en medio de su camino. No, no había huido como solía hacer siempre que un humano le rondaba. Permaneció firme en el sitio, interrumpiéndole el paso al espadachín.

—¿Qué? —dijo Roronoa para recibir un maullido en respuesta. El gato, sentado en sus patas traseras, se incorporó y caminó hacia él—Muévete del paso —frunció el ceño, un poco sorprendido por el proceder del animal, pues este había comenzado a refregarse contra sus piernas y a maullar con más intensidad. —No me gustan los gatos —gruñó importunado, y levantó un pie para pasar por encima del felino y así poder seguir su camino rumbo a la cocina.

El gatito lo siguió.

—¡¿Qué? —cuestionó sobrepasado por el interés que el animal parecía tener en él.

La nueva respuesta del gato fue clara: se echó panza arriba sobre el suelo, ronroneándole. O quería jugar o quería mimos. Zoro se rascó la cabeza, no era muy amante de los animales. No le molestaban, pero tampoco era de los que les regalaba caricias a los perros. Jamás había tenido una mascota, a excepción de un pequeño aguilucho herido que por un tiempo merodeó el dojo en busca de alimento.

Fue en ese momento que Zoro reparó en los detalles: Era un gato negro, pero su vientre blanco mostraba una herida recientemente hecha.

—Te has lastimado —le dijo, como si el cuadrúpedo lo entendiera. Y pareció ser que sí porque exhaló un gruñido para de inmediato empezar a lamerse la herida—. Eso te pasa por andar escapando como loco —de repente cayó en la cuenta y con cierto disimulo se acercó más a él, se colocó en cuclillas y estiró una mano. El gatito permaneció dócil y entregado.

Zoro aprovechó esa entrega y lo tomó del pellejo (no había tomado clases con su sensei respecto a cómo cargar un animal). Y así, como si de una bolsa de porotos se tratase, lo llevó hasta la cocina. Parecía una burla, sus nakama habían ideado mil y un maneras para atraparlo y ahí estaba, ronroneando mientras colgaba de su áspera mano, lejos de inmutarse por el trato brusco.

Cuando Zoro apareció en la cocina con el bicho, este se presentó con un sonoro maullido. Un silencio cerrado se hizo presente, hasta que todos explotaron en exclamaciones. El gato no tardó en entrar en shock. Comenzó a correr y a arañar a cualquiera que intentase tocarlo.

—¡Esperen, esperen! —gritó Chopper, frenándolos—¡La están poniendo nerviosa!

Luffy y Usopp tomaron distancia del felino para darle espacio. De repente los ochos estaban apiñados contra la puerta. Zoro soltó un bufido y dio un paso al frente para tomarlo. Ella se dejó, complaciente.

Detalle: era un "ella", no un "él".

—¿Dices que es gata?

—Ajá —respondió Chopper.

Zoro la tomó del pellejo y estiró el brazo dejándola frente al doctor del barco.

—Está herida.

Pero cuando el reno quiso tocarla, la gata sacó todas sus garras y empezó a boxear. Chopper así supo que no sería nada fácil tratarla. Le habló, explicándole que no iba a hacerle daño. La habilidad del reno de poder hablar con los animales fue sumamente útil.

—Dice que se dejará tocar si estás tú con ella. Tiene mucho miedo —Chopper le sonrió al espadachín, quien no parecía muy a gusto con la idea, pero tampoco tenía nada de malo. Por unos minutos menos de siesta no iba a _morir_, ¿cierto?

—Bien, pero que sea rápido —dijo en tono monocorde, caminando hasta la enfermería con el animal todavía bien aferrado entre los dedos.

La dejó sobre la camilla y se sentó a un lado, suspirando. Debería que estar entrenando o bebiendo, pero en cambio ahí estaba. La gata estiró sus patas delanteras para tocarle el muslo y Chopper rió bajito.

—Le gustas.

Zoro no dijo nada al respecto porque era evidente. El doctor empezó a atenderla, le limpió la herida y determinó que no era nada serio o de gravedad.

—Tiene menos de un año, nueve meses quizás. Es pequeña y está muy asustada —reiteró, Zoro lo escuchaba sin demasiado interés—. No lo ha pasado bien todo este tiempo, aunque dice que le gusta estar aquí.

—Bien, pero dile que no se ilusione. En cuanto toquemos una isla la dejaremos.

La gata, como si hubiera entendido, se incorporó en sus cuatro patas y caminó hasta poder sentarse sobre el regazo de Zoro. El espadachín abrió los brazos mirando consternado al cuadrúpedo y le pareció prudente reiterarlo:

—No me gustan los gatos.

Chopper volvió a reír bajito, como si hubiera entendido algo que no pensaba hacer verbal.

El espadachín la tomó por debajo de las patas delanteras y la dejó sobre la camilla para irse. Debía ponerse a entrenar cuanto antes. Pero apenas atravesó la cocina se dio cuenta de que lo seguía, como si en vez de un gato se tratase de un perro que lucía muy feliz con su nuevo amo adoptado.

—Maldición, gata —se quejó—¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—¿Por qué la gata se deja acariciar por Zoro y no por mí? —se quejó el chico de goma, desahuciado; con la cabeza sobre la mesa y los brazos colgando.

—Yo no la acaricio —aclaró el espadachín—, es ella la que me persigue.

—Es injusto —volvió a quejarse Luffy, levantando la cabeza—yo soy el capitán.

Claro, como si la gata tuviera alguna noción de rangos y obligaciones. Luffy la señaló, acusador, para después decir:

—Si quieres ser mi nakama, debes hacerme caso.

—Luffy-san —le recordó Brook—te recomendaría que no te encariñes con ella.

—Sí, Luffy —se sumó el cocinero—. No la podemos tener aquí, caga por todos lados y estoy harto de limpiar a cada rato.

—¿Por qué no le ponemos una caja para que haga sus necesidades? —propuso Usopp—Al menos hasta que lleguemos a una isla.

Estuvieron debatiendo al respecto en calma hasta que Nami entró a la cocina. En ese momento la gata entró en un estado emocional rayano el odio. Se le fue al humo, atacándola. Tuvieron que sacársela entre tres. Hasta que al final Zoro la tomó del pellejo y se la llevó al observatorio.

—Quédate aquí y no hagas lío. —La gata maulló buscándole las piernas.

Zoro la ignoró para ir tras sus pesas y empezar a ejercitar. Fue así que comenzó la extraña relación gato-humano. A donde iba Roronoa, la pequeña iba detrás con maullidos de felicidad. Siempre que el espadachín entrenaba o se sentaba a mirar el mar con una botella de sake, ella estaba ahí, a su lado.

Respetaba su espacio y buscaba no molestarlo. Aunque de vez en cuando hacía alguna tentativa: se refregaba contra su brazo buscando una caricia que Zoro no le regalaba. Ella no parecía dolida. Cuanto el humano más la ignoraba, más se hacía notar.

Poco a poco al espadachín dejó de molestarle la presencia del felino, aunque había límites:

—Te digo que me voy a bañar —Con un pie volvió a empujarla, pero ella dio un pequeño salto y volvió a meterse dentro del baño—¡Vete! —con una mano intentó espantarla, pero ella no parecía temer al mítico ex cazador de piratas.

—¿Tienes idea, gata? —preguntó con cierta prepotencia mientras se quitaba el lazo del obi—He matado a muchos hombres y he cazado animales que triplican tu tamaño.

La gata ronroneó de nuevo, feliz. Zoro suspiró para finalmente gritar:

—¡Vete, si no quieres que hoy cene gato! —La gata se echó panza arriba; así que, superado, la tomó entre los brazos y la dejó afuera, cerrando rápidamente la puerta para evitar que se volviera a meter.

…

La despedida fue dura. Zoro no quiso ir, dijo algo de que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Nadie sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer el espadachín (además de beber como un cosaco, dormir y/o perderse por días), pero no le insistieron.

Robin entabló una conversación con la señora regordeta que atendía una de las librerías de ese pueblo. De esa forma le encontraron un nuevo hogar a la gata, pues la señora dijo que podía hacerse cargo de la pequeña, darle de comer y esas cosas para que se mantuviera con vida.

Le dejaron la caja en la tienda, guardándose para sí el detalle de que la pequeña tenía muy mal carácter y no se dejaba tocar por nadie.

Zoro, mientras, paseó por el pueblo. No le afectaba en absoluto, no. Él sabía que iban a dejarla apenas tocaran tierra firme, y lo cierto es que los gatos seguían sin gustarle. Ahora podría entrenar, bañarse y dormir en paz sin tener a una cosita molesta rondándole y enredándose entre sus piernas o caminándole por encima.

Se preguntó si estaría bien y a gusto con la gente nueva. Tenía un carácter difícil y con seguridad nadie lograría simpatizar con ella. Eso le daba un poco de bronca, porque la gente tiende a prejuzgar. A él le pasaba eso sin ir más lejos. Siempre le temían apenas lo veían.

Pero él sabía que detrás del carácter belicoso de ese pequeño gato se escondía una bola de pelos tierna que sólo buscaba mimos. No más. Tenía miedo, era lógico que actuase a la defensiva.

Zoro negó con la cabeza. No, nadie la querría. No mientras ella siguiese siendo así, tan mala con la gente por simple temor.

—¿Dónde diablos estoy?

Se rascó la nuca, observando hacia los lados. ¿No había pasado ya por ahí? Se preguntó, viendo a la misma anciana sentada bajo la misma arcada. Refunfuñó por lo bajo. Odiaba cuando le hacían eso: movían el Sunny de lugar y él se desorientaba. Pasó toda la tarde buscándolo, sin éxito.

Quien tuvo éxito fue la gata. Frente a él, a lo largo del sendero, estaba ella. La gente pasaba a su lado ignorándola, más interesados en la compra y venta que los puestos ofrecían en ese rudimentario mercado.

Zoro la miró, la gata lo miró en respuesta y se quedaron en silencio. El espadachín echó una ojeada alrededor tratando de ver si lograba identificar a su nuevo dueño, pero el mundo entero parecía desentenderse de ella.

—¿Y? —Le preguntó el espadachín, con cierto tono que simulaba desinterés—¿Qué tal? ¿Te tratan bien?

La gata maulló de una manera muy particular, como si estuviera quejándose, como si le estuviera recriminando. Y Zoro sintió que algo dentro de él se quebraba.

—Ey, que no fue mi idea abandonarte aquí —se colocó en cuclillas para hablarle más de cerca, sin inmutarse por quedar como un loco. ¿Qué tenía de raro? Mucha gente hablaba con los animales e incluso con las plantas. ¡Él hablaba con Chopper y nadie lo miraba raro por eso!

Ella volvió a maullar y sus ojos gatunos brillaron humedecidos.

—Es que… un barco pirata es peligroso para alguien tan pequeño e indefenso como tú —le explicó, como el padre que le explica a su hijo pequeño porque no puede ir con él a la guerra.

La gata se sentó en sus patas traseras como si estuviera atenta a lo que Zoro tuviera por decirle. Un nuevo maullido, fuerte y conmovedor.

—No, no —se negó rotundamente—. Yo no puedo protegerte, tengo que estar pendiente de muchas cosas, además ya son ocho a los que tengo que ponerle el ojo —dijo, en referencia a sus nakama y no porque tuviera literalmente un sólo ojo—. Ellos saben cuidarse muy bien solos, pero tú eres otro tema.

Ella, entonces, miró hacia un costado como si estuviera ignorándolo.

—No te enojes —reclamó, para ver como la gata daba la vuelta—. Genial, ahora estás ofendida —se puso de pie y suspiró.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en un momento como ese? No era fácil, maldición.

—Escúchame —le dijo y pareció entender, pues lo miró con interés—; si quieres, podemos pasear un rato.

La gata se mostró a gusto con esa idea ya que empezó a caminar en dirección por donde el espadachín había llegado al pueblo. Zoro la siguió, respetando su silencio. Caminaron uno al lado del otro, cada tanto Roronoa abría la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Una parte de él comprendía que la estaban abandonando. Y si Luffy les había enseñado algo fundamental, era a nunca abandonar a un nakama.

La gata pareció cansarse de caminar ya que se sentó de golpe lanzando un maullido como si le estuviera diciendo a su amigo humano "hasta aquí".

Zoro levantó la cabeza y lo vio, anclado al final del camino estaba el imponente Thousand Sunny. La gata, sin esperar más, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde habían llegado.

—G-gracias —murmuró sin estar muy seguro de lo que debía decir en un momento como ese. La gata siguió su lento recorrido, sin detenerse, sin voltear a verlo.

El espadachín tomó aire y, sintiendo el corazón encogido, caminó lo que le faltaba para llegar al barco. Nadie preguntó nada, nadie dijo nada, pero todos se daban cuenta de que Zoro estaba más callado de lo habitual.

Al día siguiente zarparon y de esa forma Zoro pudo seguir adelante con la rutina diaria. Ajeno al detalle de que no tenía una figura diminuta contemplándolo. Ya no le dolía esa ausencia. No, no se había encariñado, ni mucho menos le habían empezado a gustar los gatos. Simplemente es que sentía pena por la pequeña porque, volvía a decirse, no le sería fácil dar con alguien que pudiera quererla tal como era.

Esa noche decidió llevarse unas cuantas botellas al puesto de vigía y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la pequeña polizón sentada en el lugar que le correspondía a él. Como si estuviera vigilando el mar o esperándolo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Se alarmó—¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá arriba?

Más allá de que le sorprendía el detalle de que la pequeña se las hubiera ingeniado para volver a bordo del Sunny antes de zarpar, más enigmático era el detalle de que estuviera allí, tan en lo alto.

La gata se acomodó a un lado, echándose. Zoro reprimió una sonrisa y se sentó junto a ella. En silencio se quedaron, no hacían falta las palabras. Y mientras el espadachín bebía, ella se limpiaba el pelaje con energía.

Desde aquella noche los mugiwara la adoptaron. Era eso o era eso, ya que de alguna forma la gata siempre se las arreglaba para volver al Sunny por mucho ingenio que pusieran de su parte para dejarla en las islas que visitaban.

Poco a poco se fue adaptando al ritmo de la tripulación. Cuando había peligro corría a esconderse y no salía hasta que todo estaba en calma. Cuando eran días tranquilos, dormía sobre la litera de Zoro, quien rara vez la ocupaba, y cuidaba de seguirlo a todas partes como si de un perro lazarillo se tratase (porque el humano solía perderse con relativa facilidad).

No pasó mucho hasta que Roronoa finalmente aceptó su cariño. Lo había ganado por cansancio, pues ella seguía sin permitirles a los demás que la tocasen, y si bien ya no reaccionaba negativamente cada vez que veía a Nami, ronroneaba cada vez que veía una cabellera verde.

Zoro le agradaba. Porque pese a su apariencia ella conocía en verdad el espíritu de ese hombre.

Roronoa tenía mucho amor para dar, simplemente no sabía canalizarlo. En cada caricia que esa mano firme, con olor a acero y manchada de sangre le hacía, ella podía sentir esa ligera vibración; como una corriente eléctrica fluyendo desde el centro del corazón del espadachín hasta sus dedos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Horrible, lo sé. Pero va en honor a Heben, porque le debo mucho (sin exagerar; dirán "es sólo un gato", pero literalmente me salvó la vida). <em>

_No quiere a nadie, sólo a mí (pregúntenle a Yageni, ella sabrá decirles hasta qué punto XD). _

_Y no, no me gustan los gatos. O no me gustaban :P_

_Gracias por leer ^^_


End file.
